The Captain's Prize
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: The infamous Captian Kylo Ren has made a deal with Rey. Pirate!AU


The year was 1624 and Rey had been a scullery maid working on the Plutt estate in the Caribbean for most of her life. She worried about many things, but pirates weren't one of them.

They struck at night as pirates usually did, and Rey watched in horror as her fellow servants were rounded up. She bit her lip as she sat hidden behind the low garden wall. She wanted to help her friends, but what could she do? Surely she'd be taken as well if she were seen, and what good would that do? Suddenly Rey felt a hand on her shoulder and had to stifle a shriek.

"What are you hiding from?" A deep, silky voice taunted.

The Captain had caught her. She knew who he was from the wanted posters plastered all around town. Kylo Ren, the youngest pirate captain in many years. He was known to be ruthless, yet sometimes oddly merciful. He was very handsome, with a long, narrow face, dark shoulder length hair and piercing dark eyes, accentuated by the kohl he used to avoid the glare of the ocean on sunny days. He was clean shaven, which was unusual for a pirate, and had a small braid in his hair on the right side. He cut a striking figure and Rey was terrified.

"Captain Ren, please let the other servants go, they can have no value to you, or your crew." Rey said, standing up and keeping her eyes down demurely.

Kylo nearly forgot to breathe when the girl stood up and turned around. She was so lovely, standing there in a thin white shift with her long chestnut hair unbound. When he used a long finger to tilt her chin up and his dark gaze met her wide hazel eyes he knew he had to have her, one way or another.

"In that case, I'll make you a deal. We'll only take those who are fit to be part of the crew, if you agree to be mine." He said smoothly.

"If I say no?" She asked as evenly as she could, bristling at his audacity.

"Then I'm sure the crew would enjoy your company." He said, having no real intention of sharing his prize.

"What will happen to me?" She asked, her voice quavering.

Kylo felt a pang of sympathy, but quickly brushed it away. He would treat her well, after all, he took care of everything that belonged to him.

"You will belong to me and no one else." He informed her.

Rey trembled, what choice did she have?

"If- if it will spare my friends, then I'm yours." She said, looking away.

"Done. Come with me my Lady." He said, holding out his hand.

Rey reluctantly took his hand and allowed him to lead her to his ship, the Falcon. He kept his word, and surprisingly he didn't have to press anyone into service. Two of the footmen, volunteered to serve aboard his ship. Apparently they hated working for Plutt and wanted the freedom of piracy. Their names were Poe and Finn.

Unsurprisingly Unkar Plutt, Rey's master, got himself killed attacking the first mate, but luckily he was the only casualty. Once Rey was alone in the Captain's cabin she began to tremble. Would he demand the use of her body tonight? The thought frightened her, but somehow it also intrigued her as well.

Hours later Kylo returned to his cabin to find Rey asleep in his bed, which had been built into a large window that took up almost an entire wall of his cabin. He smiled softly as he undressed and slid into bed beside her. He took a few moments to look at the beautiful girl he planned to claim, then he gently woke her with a kiss. She kissed him back sleepily for a few moments before she remembered where she was.

Rey shivered but didn't stop kissing him, she was trapped by her promise, resisting would be foolish. She only hoped he wouldn't discard her once he'd had her. She gasped when he drew back the covers, removed her shift and underthings, then gently parted her legs.

Kylo's eyes widened in awe as he took in her slim body, long legs and small, shapely breasts. She was even more beautiful than he'd expected. He had no words, somehow his usual easy eloquence had deserted him. So he let his hands speak for him. Rey trembled as he kneaded her breasts and nipped at her neck. She felt her fear melt away as he gently caressed her. Then he parted her folds and began to stroke her clit, making her gasp in surprised pleasure.

He smirked as he used his fingers to make Rey cum. Apparently his prize had never known sexual pleasure before, how intriguing. He'd never been with anyone untouched before and it aroused him to know that her body would never know anyone but him. She'd belong to him wholly and completely.

Rey's eyes rolled back as her pleasure built and her legs trembled. Suddenly she came with a wanton moan, her sex clenching around his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her sex.

He couldn't wait anymore, he had to claim her now. He saw a flash of fear as he slid up her body. So he held her close for a moment and kissed her tenderly. He would prove to her that she was safe here, and hopefully she'd be happy with him.

Rey shivered again as Kylo lined up his hard, thick cock with her sex and pushed through her hymen, taking her virginity and claiming her irreversibly. She bit back a cry of pain and buried her face in the crook of his neck as he began to thrust, slowly at first, but gradually building speed until he was pounding into her and she was moaning helplessly beneath him.

By this time she was incoherent with lust and spread her legs wider to receive his hard member. When she came, spasming around his cock Kylo couldn't help but follow her, filling her womb with his seed. She was his, and no one could ever change that.

When Rey woke she was disoriented for a moment, then she remembered the night before. A wave of homesickness swept over her and tears welled in her eyes. The Plutt estate hadn't been the best home, but it was all she'd ever known. The man she'd given herself to was still holding her tightly. But she managed to slip from his arms without waking him.

Kylo was roused from dreams of the lovely girl he'd claimed by soft weeping. Rey was sitting up, staring out to sea with tears streaming down her pretty face. The sight tugged at his heart as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her close.

"Rey, my sweet, there's no need for tears. You're safe here, and you'll be treated like a princess." He whispered, grabbing a clean handkerchief to dry her eyes.

To his delight she relaxed in his arms, turning to face him and laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You could have any women you wanted, why me?" Rey asked.

"Your beauty, your kindness, and the fact that you kept your word and didn't try to escape doesn't hurt either." He said with a smirk.

Rey pressed a brief kiss to Kylo's full lips on impulse. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Rey found herself moaning into his mouth as their tongues twined together and he pressed her into the bed. After a long moment he pulled himself away, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"What had you so upset?" He asked gently.

"I'm homesick and frightened. You've taken my virginity and I don't know what I am to you, so my future is uncertain." Rey admitted quietly.

Kylo was taken aback by Rey's words. He hadn't even considered how she felt beyond the physical. But then he'd never been with anyone he wanted to keep before.

"Rey, my sweet, beautiful girl. Even a captain needs a wife. I wouldn't have bothered to take you if I didn't plan to keep you." He said holding her close.

Rey sighed in relief, so he wasn't going to discard her. In that case she would try to be happy here. Kylo found a dress for Rey to wear, but she confided that she'd rather not wear anything so fine just yet, and besides, wasn't this a pirate ship? She should dress like everyone else if she was to live here. Kylo agreed and found himself further impressed with his prize. She was turning out to be a rare woman, and he rather liked it. So in the end he found her a long tunic, a blue sash, a pair of boots that were a bit too big and a pair of breeches that almost fit her.

Once they were dressed he escorted her on deck and introduced her to the crew. They were the usual group of men. Hardened and ruthless looking. Though they seemed to respect their Captain and didn't even mention that it was bad luck to have a woman aboard.

The first mate Hux was something else altogether. An Irishmen who behaved as though he were in the British navy. He and the Captain seemed to enjoy insulting each other constantly, which amused Rey greatly. Even more surprising, the second mate was a tall, powerfully built women with short, blond hair and clear blue eyes. Her name was Phasma and she made Rey laugh by offering to keelhaul the Captain if he stepped out of line.

The Captain had Phasma take Rey to the tailor for some suitable clothing as soon as they put in to port. The two women enjoyed each others company, though Phasma did have a difficult time getting Rey to agree to buy the things she needed. In the end Rey had four long tunics, six sashes, two pairs of boots, two pairs of sturdy leather shoes, two pairs of breeches, three dresses, three light jackets, a long coat, a cloak, three shifts, two corsets, three pairs of stockings and three sets of bloomers.

Rey and Kylo were together every night, they would be married soon and she was surprised to find she really cared about him now. When she was given the freedom to come and go as she pleased, Rey began to explore the Falcon. It was surprisingly well kept for a pirate ship, but that was probably because the first mate made it his business to insure the crew kept things in order. He was quite meticulous that way.

Her lover and captor was an interesting man, quite handsome of course, always kind and gentle with her. He had a bit of a temper, though he never directed it at her. When they went on raids she was confined to their cabin for her safety. It frustrated her but she understood the necessity. As the months went by Rey decided if this was to be her life she'd have to become useful. So she began studying with the ship's surgeon. Surely the ship could use another hand with such skills. It turned out to be just the thing, she enjoyed treating the crew when they were injured, and managed to endear herself to many of them.

Kylo was again surprised and pleased. Some women would have gladly accepted a life of leisure, but Rey clearly wanted to be useful, which he respected.

One day after a particularly violent raid Kylo returned to the Falcon with blood dripping down his right arm. He tried to hide the injury from Rey but was completely unsuccessful.

"Kylo! What happened?!" She asked in alarm, leading him to the bed.

"Nothing." He said, not fooling her in the slightest.

Rey frowned and narrowed her eyes. One thing she knew about Kylo was how little he worried about his own safety and it infuriated her.

"I'm going to fetch some supplies, and don't you dare move until I get back." She said sternly.

When Rey returned to the cabin she shared with Kylo Hux was there scolding the Captain for his carelessness.

"Dammit Ren! You simply cannot run about getting yourself injured! You're our Captain! You cannot run into a fight without support!" He shouted.

Rey hid a wry smile behind her hand, as much as they quarreled and insulted each other Kylo and Hux were truly great friends. Phasma sat at the table hiding a smirk as well. Then Hux turned and noticed Rey.

"Good, maybe you can talk some sense into this reckless fool." He grumbled to Rey, storming out of the cabin. After a moment Phasma stood up and followed him.

It turned out to be a deep cut on Kylo's shoulder, and Rey knew how easily such injuries could become infected. The wound had to be disinfected, which Rey took care of with some strong rum, which made him curse quite creatively. Then she calmly stitched the wound. Kylo was absolutely still as she worked, watching her beneath his dark lashes. When he'd claimed her he'd only felt lust and affection for the girl, but now he loved her. He wondered if she could ever feel the same for him. It almost frightened him how much he wanted her to feel as he did.

"Some nothing, you were cut nearly to the bone. It's a miracle you aren't bleeding out." Rey scolded, she'd really had quite enough of him being careless.

Kylo winced as she wrapped his shoulder with a clean bandage, placing his large hand on his waist and tying his right arm tightly to his waist and chest, effectively immobilizing it.

"You'll have to keep this arm still if you want it to heal properly. Any movement could ruin your ability to use it." She warned.

Kylo looked horrified. How could he not use his arm?!

"You can't be serious!" He said, scowling.

"I'm very serious! And by the way, Hux isn't the only one to have had enough of your recklessness!" She shouted, then she turned around and stormed out the door.

Kylo stood up and followed her after a moment. It wasn't like his even tempered Rey to become angry so suddenly. Yes, he'd probably worried and scared her by returning to their cabin dripping blood, but that didn't explain it. After all, this was the first time she'd seen him injured like this. Hux had only shouted because he'd seen this many, many times before.

He found Rey at the bow, sitting on the deck and leaning against the rails. She was flushed and looked worried. Guilt pricked at him, had he done something further to upset her? When he sat beside her she gave him a nervous glance and quickly looked away. Kylo narrowed his eyes, something was definitely wrong.

"Rey, I know you're upset, and I'm sorry. But it seems to me that something else is bothering you. Please, tell me what's wrong." He said gently, tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

Rey closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm pregnant." She said, so softly he almost missed it.

His first reaction was shock. Yes he'd known this could happen, but it hadn't occurred to him that it could happen after only a few months.

"Rey, are you certain?" He asked, taking her chin in his left hand and turning her face to him.

"Yes, my courses haven't come for two months now." She answered, her wide hazel eyes filled with worry and uncertainty.

Kylo released her chin and wrapped his good arm around her, holding her close and pressing their foreheads together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted to be sure, and I didn't know how you'd react." She admitted.

Kylo kissed Rey deeply for a moment, stroking the back of her neck with his long fingers.

"Rey, I'll admit I didn't expect this to happen so soon, but I love you and I want this." He said, gently running his fingers through her soft, silky curls. He smiled as Rey gave a sigh of relief and relaxed against him.

"I love you too." She said softly.

In light of the situation piracy was no longer an option. His ship was one of the fastest, and the English crown was desperate for privateers to transport sensitive shipments, so in the end it was an easy decision. As soon as Kylo's arm healed he married Rey, applied for a Letter of Marque and got it. He and his crew made less, and of course some of them left for work aboard other ships, but that was to be expected.

In October Rey delivered a healthy boy, she cried when she saw her son, he looked just like his father. Rey and her husband adored their baby at once and named him Jonathan.

The crew was payed well as far a privateering went, such was the sensitivity of the passengers and cargo they carried. Even better they wouldn't be needed all the time, sometimes months might go by without a shipment. They'd rarely be in real danger, as they would no longer actively engage other ships and were much too fast to ever be caught.

All this took several years, and by that time Jonathan was two and a half, an active child, who constantly tested everyone's patience. But of course he was a sweet boy and was adored by everyone aboard the Falcon.


End file.
